


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by wolvaries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, i use run on sentences too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvaries/pseuds/wolvaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas to Liam and Harry is finally getting to lay down after all the family chaos has died down and they finally get more than ten seconds with each other and Liam's saying something corny like "I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with anyone but you" and Harry's telling him to "shut up this isn't Love Actually" before kissing him on the lips and mumbling an "I love you".</p><p>or, how liam and harry celebrate christmas in the form of run on sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

Christmas to Liam is trying to choose the perfect tree that will fit in their apartment and not have too much of that strong Christmas tree scent that made his allergies flare up this time of year but at the same time is an exact replica of one of those perfect trees you see in the holiday specials on TV and Harry's wondering why it's taking too long to pick out a goddamn tree that he'll throw out around mid-January because it's starting to lose it's "Christmas-ness", as he says.

Christmas to Harry is coming up with multiple lists of things to get the boys because Louis needs another pair of Vans because his foot is going to end up through the soles if he wears them again and yet another snapback for Niall because "you can never have too many" apparently and that Gucci cologne set for Zayn he saw at Macy's while helping his mom with her shopping but when it comes to Liam he's always stumped because even though they've known each other almost four years he still can't think of a damn thing to get him.

Christmas to Liam is decorating the tree with Harry and being extra careful because they're barefoot and Liam doesn't want broken ornament shards to stab them in the foot and he gets frustrated when not all the lights on the tree turn on and Harry reassures him with a "Twist the light you fishstick."

Christmas to Harry is getting excited at the first snowfall of December so he almost breaks one of Liam's bones due to his excitement and they both run out to engage in "the biggest snowball fight ever" according to Liam that ends in tackles and kisses.

Christmas to Liam is preparing Christmas dinner for his and Harry's families who are in town for the first time in ever and Harry being no use in the kitchen by eating candy canes and pretending to be a walrus which almost earns them a burnt turkey.

Christmas to Harry is convincing Liam to run out to the shop in the middle of the night to get Christmas cookie mix and staying up until the sunrise making them because Liam thought cookie mix on Harry's face was a wonderful revenge plan for sending him out at zero dark thirty.

Christmas to Liam is thanking Harry for signing his name on the gifts to the rest of the boys which means now he can stress about what to get Harry because after knowing him for almost four years he still doesn't know what to get him for Christmas.

Christmas to Harry is having his weird mix of slow indie music on repeat from the iHome in the corner of the room as him and Liam snuggle on the couch and sip on hot chocolate as Liam burns his tongue and Harry makes a sarcastic remark about how "It's called hot chocolate for a reason, Li" before kissing the whipped cream out of the corner of his mouth.

Christmas to Liam is waking up to see Harry snuggled up against him and smiling as he kisses his forehead and Harry wakes up to whisper a "Happy Christmas Liam" and they both lay there for a few minutes until they're ready to get each other's presents which Liam ended up getting the new Arctic Monkeys album on vinyl for Harry and Harry getting Liam one of those slideshow watches with pictures of their favorite memories.

Christmas to Liam and Harry is finally getting to lay down after all the family chaos has died down and they finally get more than ten seconds with each other and Liam's saying something corny like "I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with anyone but you" and Harry's telling him to "shut up this isn't Love Actually" before kissing him on the lips and mumbling an "I love you".


End file.
